Broken Sun
by LettersToHeartbreak
Summary: Reborn has been acting strange ever since his curse was lifted, and Tsuna is determined to find out whats wrong. WARNING possible OOCness, Haunted!Reborn Strong!Tsuna and Supportive!Lambo. No pairings, just one big fluffy family bromance thing.


**WARNING: Might be OOCness! I have never written these characters before, and I do so much better with apathetic ****or normal ****characters. Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters are all just extreme in personality, so forgive me if anyone's personality is wrong.**

**Just a heads up, this is ****NOT**** R27! This is a fluffy family thing I've been want to write for a while. It (could be?) RL, although I wouldn't know because I have never read any Reborn x Lambo fics. If you want to look at it that way, go ahead. Overall, this is just one big Bromance fluff in the form or words. Enjoy~ -Rin**

**PS Sorry guys, on how inactive I have been. Lately my writing has been redirect to one huge story that has recently drained all motivation for creativity. So I am Hiatus. This fluff thing was a spur of the moment that attacked me a while back, and I finally wrote the thing XD hopefully I can continue my stories :)**

* * *

The relationship between Tsuna and Reborn had been obvious from the beginning.

During the day, it was student and tutor. Later that evolved into something like second-father and son.

Reborn would support Tsuna, leading the boy down the path that would one day end with that boy a man, a very powerful one that could change not just the Vongola, but the entire underworld. Tsuna, predictably, would constantly deny that he never agreed to the role, while secretly he had already come to terms that he had become too far involved into the Mafia to pull away, leaving him to become the official Decimo, or Neo Primo, whichever one.

Everyone knew this, and anyone who watched the interactions could tell the two were close, bizarre appearances or not. Tsuna had even been mistaken as Reborn's son once by one of the Arcobaleno's acquaintances, much to Lemitsu's horror and everyone else's amusement.

But at night, roles were drastically changed.

Tsuna smiled as he thought about how everything first started to lead to this. Tsuna glanced down, smiling with an almost fatherly gleam in his eyes.

Snuggled comfortably against the teen's side was Reborn, and Lambo, both comfortably sleeping with content expressions.

This was the three's secret life, kept tightly buried in the dark and protected as precious moments. Such moments were hard to come by when living as Mafioso.

Tsuna's smile dropped slightly into a melancholic frown.

Reborn was a sad, and tragic example of that.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_78%, better but not good enough" Tsuna sighed as he sat back, scrubbing furiously at his tired eyes. Reborn had come barging into his room wielding a fifty page thick math test that he practically threw like a dagger at Tsuna, threatening the teen with Leon turned Gun to finish the thing in a half an hour._

_The fact Tsuna had met the time limit at all is a miracle, a passing grade by normal standards is a nice bonus._

_**WHACK**_

"_HIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, leaping away as he felt a sharp kick in the back of his skull. Stumbling over left over papers, Tsuna tripped and fell ungracefully belly first into the floor. A loud thud shook the Sawada house down to its foundation._

_Sitting up with a groan, Tsuna rubbed at the swelling bump on his head as he glared at the infant hitman. Reborn stared passively back, but not without lacking a bemused gleam in his black eyes._

"_What the hell Reborn!"_

"_hm. Dame-Tsuna, I'm sleepy, go to bed." Tsuna shook his head in bewilderment. Lately Reborn had been going to sleep earlier and earlier, forcing Tsuna to as well, for reasons unknown, but Tsuna didn't need his Hyper Intuition to tell that something was bothering the infant. Leon too had been skittish, going as far as to sleep in Tsuna's fluffy, gravity defying hair, or in a particularly bad moment during the day, taking refuge with his owner's student._

_Now that Tsuna thought about it, Reborn had been sitting on Tsuna's head a lot more lately._

_Shaking the troubling thoughts, Tsuna followed the infant's orders, getting ready for yet another early turn in._

_As Tsuna brushed his teeth, he stared thoughtfully at his reflection that stared back at him from the bathroom mirror._

_Reborn had been acting weird ever since his curse had been lifted. He rarely napped, and sometimes, when the hitman was distracted with his own thoughts, Tsuna would spot a fleeting, haunted look in Reborn's eyes._

_A sliver of dark orange entered the teen's brown eye, making him appear much older and much wiser then even when in Hyper Dying Will Mode._

_Tonight, Tsuna would find out what's happening to his friend. With a final, resolved glance at his reflection, Tsuna quickly finished up his nightly routine before returning to his room._

_Quietly entering his bedroom, Tsuna glanced briefly over at Reborn's corner, where the hitman's hammock hung from the walls. There, Tsuna could see the infant already in his pajamas and supposedly asleep already._

_But he wasn't_

_Tsuna had figured out soon after all this started that the hitman never went to sleep before him, it was always after, if at all. Somedays Reborn looked weary, as if he hadn't even closed his eyes once for a minute of sleep, but only those closest to Reborn could ever see that. Tsuna was one of them, one of the few left._

_Shaking the dark thoughts off his mind, Tsuna shuffled to his bed, climbing in. Shifting around to find a comfortable position before settling. Not a few seconds later, Tsuna could feel the small form of Leon climbing into his hair, moving around to make himself a temporary nest before the chameleon settled as well. But instead of falling asleep, Leon seemed to be waiting for something._

_Tsuna inwardly smiled. Not only was Tsuna close to Reborn, but Leon and Tsuna were just as close. Leon liked Tsuna so much he had even transformed willingly on more than one occasion for the teen. It seemed that the chameleon had already picked up that Tsuna had a plan that could help his owner, and he wanted to help._

_Mumbling a goodnight to the lizard, Tsuna closed his eyes, regulating his breathing and heart rate. Soon, his breaths had become deep and relaxed, his heartbeats the same. It was something Reborn had not learned about Tsuna quite yet. Tsuna had recently learned how to play a perfect sleeping act, even unconsciousness if he wanted to push it. Tonight, Tsuna planned on fully utilizing that as an advantage._

_After a few minutes, no doubt Reborn watching Tsuna to make sure he was really asleep, Tsuna could hear the rustling of cloth before Reborn's light breathing reached the teen's hearing. Tsuna inwardly smiled in relief, the hardest step was out of the way._

_It was perhaps only thirty minutes later that hell might as well broke loose. From Reborn, Tsuna could hear a sudden hitch in the baby's breathing, before it became erratic. Alarmed, Tsuna forced himself to continue his act. He wouldn't learn anything if he acted too quickly._

'The best way to be most effective in a situation is to wait and watch, before you act.'_ Tsuna quietly recited in his mind. Ironically, it was a lesson Reborn had taught him, word for word._

_Soon, loud rustling of cloth joined Reborn's uneven breathing, suggesting the small hitman was tossing and turning in his sleep._

_Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek, reciting Reborn's words again._

'The best way to be most effective in a situation is to wait and watch, before you act.'

_Tsuna suddenly stiffened_

_Whimpers_

_Reborn was whimpering. It was such a broken, frightened sound it scared Tsuna boneless. In his hair, Leon let out a loud, but not loud enough to wake Tsuna if he had been asleep, chirp._

_All sounds stopped. Tsuna waited with bated breath_

"_Dammit…" Reborn mumbled quietly, so quietly that Tsuna had to strain to hear it._

_Leon squeaked sadly_

"_hm…" Reborn answered quietly._

_A few seconds past before Tsuna sensed Reborn suddenly in front of him._

"_I know your awake, Tsuna." Tsuna cursed in his mind as he opened his eyes, meeting that blank stare of Reborn's._

"_Don't you know it's rude to spy? I should put you through Hell Training again, its unsightly for the future Vong-"_

"_Are you ok, Reborn?" Tsuna cut off, sitting up as he faced his tutor. The dark orange from earlier slid back into his eyes. Reborn glared at Tsuna, for the interruption or for the question the teen didn't know._

"_Fine." It was the question, Tsuna decided._

_Tsuna shook his head, glaring at Reborn._

"_You're lying"_

_Reborn mentally cursed _'Damn that intuition.'_ Reborn met Tsuna's uncharacteristically powerful glare with his own icy one. Surprisingly, they were evenly matched._

"_You can trust me you know, if something's bothering you, you can tell me." Tsuna offered quietly. Reborn's glare intensified._

"_I don't need to tell you anything, _Dame_-Tsuna." Reborn practically snarled. Tsuna remained unaffected._

"_If you keep things bottled up, you will eventually collapse in on yourself from the built up pressure. I don't want that to happen." Tsuna pressed. Reborn wavered._

_It was so damn _tempting_! To just tell someone, anyone, how Reborn's demons have reared their heads. How they plagued him at night, in his sleep, even in waking hours they haunted him. They outnumbered him ten million to one- if not more, forcing every feeling a hitman should never feel, but still does at some point in their life, onto the ex-Arcobaleno all at once._

_The pressure was suffocating._

_Tsuna smiled softly as he saw Reborn's stubborn resolve begin to crack. Tsuna opened his arms._

_He was offering a hug, Reborn realize. Tsuna waited patiently, allowing the hitman the choice whether to keep his problems to himself, or let them go and let someone lend their shoulder for him to lean on._

_Ever since Reborn had met Tsuna, time and time again the hitman had been surprised, shocked, impressed, and proven proud over and over again by the teen. Tsuna was the perfect sky, his reach so far and so gentle even enemies allowed the small, unassuming boy to heal their broken hearts. Tsuna accepted everything, taking it all in stride. Tsuna accepted former enemies as allies, Byakuran been an incredible, and mind boggling example of that. Tsuna accepted that he couldn't always protect those precious, even if it pained him dearly. _

_Tsuna always adapted. A bright sky with the ability to change, to become the sky that could take in anyone who needed his help, and adapted to make sure he could protect them. He strived to grow stronger so he could protect everyone with his own two hands._

_Compared to his student, Reborn was a dark, overcast Sun. His once bright shine dulled by time and experience. Reborn had lost his own sky a long time ago, leaving the ex-Arcobaleno in the unforgiving dark, where his demon's thrived. The minute the beautiful sky died, Reborn was attacked, ruthlessly mauled by his past. With 'What if's?' and 'If only's' plaguing his mind, Reborn only fell further and further into that dark abyss._

_Then Tsuna's light flooded Reborn's void, leaving the hitman jarred, and confused by the sudden shift. And only just after Reborn had finally resigned to his fate trapped in the dark._

_For a while, Tsuna became Reborn's sky, keeping that cursed dark far away from the infant effortlessly and without the knowledge that he had saved Reborn from an untimely end in loneliness and regret._

_But_

_After the curse was lifted, the demon's suddenly rallied, gathering impossible amounts of strengths. They invaded Reborn in waves, bringing the hitman to his knees with little effort. They broke down what feeble defenses the infant had left, and began to slowly smother Reborn, blotting out the light that was Tsuna. The light that had saved Reborn once before._

_Yet, a small sliver of that light had snuck past those terribly strong demons, and it came to offer him a way out, an escape, a permanent refuge. All Reborn had to do was follow the path that tiny light had made for him._

_It would be foolish to ignore such a chance, and normally, Reborn would have instantly taken it. But now, he was to broken, too tired to move no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted- no, _needed_ that relief, that freedom._

_But he just couldn't move_

_Reborn hadn't noticed that his carefully constructed mask had collapsed, revealing a vulnerable, broken, desperate expression that had two small lines of cascading tears of frustration trailing down the infant's face._

_Tsuna smiled with the gentleness of a mother '_I understand_' he seemed to say._

_Momentarily, Reborn panicked, thinking that Tsuna misunderstood his silence, his inability to _move_. But before that terror fully took over Reborn, Tsuna encircled his arms around the small hitman, bringing him gently to his chest in a comforting embrace._

_Reborn instantly clung to Tsuna's shirt, silently sobbing in relief. Tsuna understood, and he suddenly flooded the demons with a pure light, washing them away like they never existed. Reborn could now find himself in the heart of a huge, powerful, but still bright and as gentle as a new born fawn sky. The most protected part of the entire Sky, away from the edge, away from demons._

_Tsuna had saved him again_

_In the edge of his consciousness, Reborn could hear the angered screaming of his demons, desperate to destroy Reborn but could not reach him._

"_It will take time, but one day, you will be free from them." Tsuna whispered gently, carding his fingers through Reborn's spikey hair. Reborn could only nod._

_Pulling away slightly, Tsuna gazed down at Reborn; eyes still that unique dark orange. In the back of his mind, Reborn speculated if that new color was a sign of an amplified Tsuna so to speak- much like the fiery orange in Dying Will Mode. But this color showing a more powerful understanding, resolve, and _love_ for everything and everyone then even Hyper Dying Will Mode could ever create._

"_If you ever need help, I'm here." Tsuna vowed firmly._

_Reborn did not doubt him_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Yes, that's when the nights where Reborn would sneak into Tsuna's bed started, much like a child would after a nightmare, going to their parents because their very presence made them feel safer. Although, in a sense, it was the same.

Lambo shifted slightly, pressing closer to both Reborn and Tsuna as he mumbled something incoherent.

Tsuna smiled. While he was a big part in Reborn slowly recovering, Lambo had an equal effect as a second shoulder to provide unshakable support.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Tsuna could tell it was going to be one of those nights. Reborn had been tense all day, and Leon more skittish then a rabbit surrounded by wolves._

_So when night fell, Tsuna waited patiently, welcoming Reborn with open arms into his bed, making sure to keep the hitman close._

_After being so cut off from human exposure for most of his life, Reborn needed the comfort he otherwise had ignored._

_Reborn had begun to silently breakdown again, letting out all of the pent-up frustration, desperation, hopelessness, and his fear go in a rush. During this, Tsuna said nothing, allowing his prescience alone to be enough._

_Both student and teacher froze as the door creaked open._

_Tsuna sharply looked up, pressing Reborn closer to himself to keep him out of sight. Standing just inside the light that flooded in from the hallway was Lambo._

_Instead of running in shouting and screaming, Lambo quietly padded up to the foot of the bed._

"_What's wrong Lambo?" Lambo fiddled with his tail nervously as he looked everywhere but Tsuna. This perplexed Tsuna tremendously._

"_Lambo-sama had a nightmare…" Lambo mumbled, shivering slightly as he remembered. Tsuna's expression softened._

"_Would you like to talk about it?" Lambo nodded, hopping up onto Tsuna's bed. Lambo settled against the teen's stomach, mere inches away from the hidden, tear stricken Reborn._

"_Lambo-sama dreamed that Tsuna-nii died…." Lambo started, staring unseeingly at the wall, tears collecting at the edges of his eyes._

"_Tsuna-nii died, Reborn died, M-Mama died-everybody…" Lambo sniffled_

"_Everything was dark, Lambo-sama doesn't like the dark- and there were voices…. Blaming Lambo-sama it was his fault everyone died, 'If only you were stronger' 'what if you never existed, then everyone would be alive' 'it's a shame really, that everyone is dead because of you'…."_

_In Tsuna's arms, still hidden, Reborn stiffened noticeably._

"_Lambo…-"_

"_But Lambo-sama didn't believe them!" Lambo suddenly announced, interrupting Tsuna._

"_Lambo-sama told those meanie voices that no one was dead, that everything was just a dream. The voices all stopped talking, amazed by Lambo-sama!" Lambo continued, his normal energy ebbing back._

_It suddenly drained_

"_All the meanie voices left, 'Such a shame, you would've been fun to destroy' they said before they left. Then the dark was light! It was like Lambo-sama was standing in a blue sky! But there was a small light in front of Lambo-sama, like Tsuna-nii's flames."_

"_It said 'Save the dying sun'…" Lambo finished_

_Tsuna stiffened slightly, it didn't take a genius to know to know what that message implied. But Lambo was only five, how could he understand such a roundabout message? Especially when he didn't even know of Reborn's struggle.  
_

_Lambo suddenly shifted, arm reaching towards where Reborn was hidden. Tsuna tensed, spotting Leon sitting right where Lambo was reaching._

"_Ne, this is Reborn's pet…" Lambo mumbled_

_Despite his age, Lambo was actually a genius prodigy. He specialized in engineering, and he was the one that invented the 10-Year Bazooka so his older self to could fight for his weaker past self. Lambo hated how weak he was, his level of physical skill was so low due to his young age that he could barely protect those he loved. But, in trade for his physical strength, Lambo was powerful in mental strength. Lambo kept this to himself so no one would target him for assassination or kidnapping. But now his act was wavering, the dream had shaken him- he already figured out that the 'dying sun' had to be a Sun Flame user, but whom, he did not know._

_Leon chirped at the boy, hopping off his perch, his job done._

_Lambo spotted a telltale spiky raven lock just sticking up into view, left where Leon had been sitting._

_Lambo frowned, connecting the dots quickly. There was only one Sun Flame user he knew that had such unique black hair._

_Lambo stared at Reborn "I want to help the Sun, if he will let me" Lambo stated strongly, with a firm edge; choosing to talk in first person to convey how serious he was being._

_Tsuna waited with bated breath, loosening his hold in Reborn. Allowing him to choose once more- let Lambo help and support him when needed, or ignore the child and stay silent._

_After a few minutes, Reborn shifted, detaching himself from Tsuna as he faced Lambo, evidence of his frustrated crying prudent on his face. Reborn nodded slowly._

_Lambo smiled, scooting over next to Reborn before curling next to Tsuna, slowly falling asleep._

_After some hesitance, Reborn also settled, lying next to Lambo and Tsuna before he too fell into an easier sleep._

_The easiest he has had for years, Tsuna was sure._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

That had been a year ago since then; it had become a nightly routine for the trio. Slowly, Reborn began to recover, finding the mere presence of Tsuna and the unsuspectingly supportive Lambo healing for both his weary mind and heart.

No one else outside their group knew of this, and all three silently agreed to keep it that way.

During the day, they were Teacher, Student, and Child

But during the cover of night, they were an accepting Sky, a healing Sun, and encouraging Lightning.

* * *

**A/N: Hello!~ I went through and fixed all the errors because they were bugging me XD Also, anyone notice how the song Demons by Imagine Dragons fits the plot extremely well? I wasn't even thinking of the song when I wrote the story XD**** On another note, please review! I know I'm such a sucky author for ditching my other stories for Oneshots like this, but I cant help it, I love hearing your guy's opinions! Hell, I welcome flames!  
**


End file.
